


A Grundy is for Life

by TiredScienceBro



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Edward is hiding something from Oswald, Garden Shed, Grundygma, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Post-Canon, Secrets, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day 3 Domestic"You're going to keep him in theshed?" Caroline asked flatly. "Isn't that a bit cruel?""Nonsense, he'll be fine," Edward assured her. "Won't you big fella?" Edward asked Butch with an encouraging grin and nod. Butch nodded back slowly, an action that was more an imitation of Edward's than one of his own free will. "See, he agrees," Edward stated happily.





	A Grundy is for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic prompt for Nygmobblepot Week 2017.  
> So excited to write my first Grundygma fic, I'm so excited for this friendship in Season 4!
> 
> The OCs Caroline and Vee are on loan from [Irisbleufic's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic) [Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/726708) series, with permission.

The music was loud and the patrons even louder as the Iceberg lounge was getting into full swing for the evening. Edward lent against the bar staring out of the window at Gotham's skyline. He had never been one for socializing in bars, but he had been making effort recently for Oswald's sake. A roar of laughter came up from the group of associate's beside him, made up of Ivy, Zasaz, Bridget, Vee and Caroline all of whom were several drinks into their night with no sign of slowing down. Edward had been trying his best to ingratiate himself into the group since returning to Oswald's side after the previous _unpleasantness_ that had transpired between them but still found himself on the out. Tearing his gaze away from the window he was relieved to see Oswald appear from the depths of the crowd and join him by the bar, slipping his arm around Edward's waist and pulling him close. 

"Another great night Pengy!" Ivy called across to them raising her glass and clinking it with Bridget's glass. The others responded in turn until the cheers train reached the end of the line with Caroline, Oswald's driver, who held out her glass to Edward. 

"Mr N?" she asked indicating his glass with a raised eyebrow. He held it out and clinked it against her. Try as he might to join the group he never found the correct in without interrupting the natural flow of conversation. 

"I'm going outside for some fresh air," Edward whispered into Oswald's ear.

Once outside Edward leaned against the brick wall of the ally way and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Gotham's nightlife. Car horns, the electric train, the distant sound of music from the lounge above him, then from the other end of the ally way came the loud crash. His eyes snapped open he pulled himself out of his relaxed position to search for the source of the noise. Walking tentatively down the ally way Edward saw that a dumpster had been turned over, something that would require a great deal of strength, and a figure leaning over the spilled contents. Edward found that he was not overly surprised by the sight, it was Gotham after all, but there was something about the shape of the figure that made him double take. Large, bulky and missing one hand, Edward questioned himself over what he thought he was seeing, he had no reason to doubt his own senses but surely not, surely it couldn't be him? 

"Butch?" Edward asked, stepping closer towards what he now assumed to be his old acquaintance. If anyone but himself had even suggested that this was Butch he would have dismissed them instantly. The word on the street had been that Barbara had killed him for conspiring with Tabitha to kill her. Butch had not been seen since the warehouse altercation when Edward had attempted to trade Tetch for Oswald, so no one had ever had reason to doubt the story of Butch's death.  
As Edward drew closer more details became apparent. Signature metal hand missing, old suit, covered in spots of mud, medical band, discolored skin and grey hair. The forensics analyst within Edward burned with intrigue over the sheer absurdness of the situation, he _had_ to know what had lead to this series of events. The skin color, waxy white, was enough of a mystery in itself to draw him in. 

Butch continued to rummage around in the spilled contents of the dumpster and Edward raised his eyebrow as he watched. He knew Butch was below the average intelligence but even that three-hundred pound gorilla was was above this, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of it.  
Against his better judgement Edward approached and leaned down to placed a hand on Butch's shoulder. Before he knew what was happening Butch had turned, his good hand had making its way to Edward's neck, pushing him against a nearby wall. As Edward attempted to struggle free he couldn't help but notice the unmistakable gunshot wound decorating Butch's forehead, by all accounts it should have been fatal. Combined with the horrible dis-colored skin, hair and glassy bloodshot eyes gave his old companion a terrible monstrous appearance. As he continued to lose air Edward's hand shot to attempt to pry Butch's hand off of his neck. As he fumbled feebly at the iron grip the light from a nearby streetlamp caught the glittering green gem stone of Edward's cuff links, causing it to glitter under the light. Butch's grip slackened slightly as his attention was drawn to the shining object and Edward took this momentary release to gasp in more air as he watched the buffoon stare, distracted by the cuff link. Edward wriggled his wrist towards the light in an attempt to catch as much light on the emerald as possible. As if hypnotized, Butch quickly released Edward's neck and turned his full attention to the cuff link. 

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a neanderthal" Edward coughed as he breathed in lungfuls of air. He regretted it as soon as he said it, flinching in anticipation of Butch retaliating at this insult, but it didn't come, instead Butch continued to stare intently at his glittering gemstone. Edward rotated his wrist slightly and watched as an amused grin appeared on Butch's face as the light caught the small object. 

"Fascinating," Edward mused. Some kind of brain damage he suspected given the gunshot to the head and the hospital bracelet. Biting his lip he considered his next course of action, this seemed like too good of an opportunity to give up. He attempted to pull his arm away from Butch's grasp but he greeted with an annoyed growl as Butch gripped Edward's arm tighter.

"Okay, okay," Edward assured him, "How about this." Using his other hand he un-clipped the cuff link and held it out to Butch. The large man reached out and gently took it from him, cradling it in his large hand. Edward tested the waters by putting his hand gently on Butch's shoulder and pressing down. "You wait here," he instructed hoping Butch would understand what he was saying. There must have been some level of understanding because the large man took Edward's direction and sat down heavily on the ground. Edward grinned at the marvelous sight of Butch sitting, staring intently at the shiny jewelry. 

"Don't go anywhere!" Edward commanded, backing towards the stairway of the club, keeping his gazed firmly fixed on the creature until he retreated into the stairwell. Dashing up the stairs with ease he made his way back into the lounge. He wanted to avoid Oswald if possible, he knew Oswald could read him like a book and would instantly sense that something was up and would demand to know. Edward observed the group at the bar, he would need assistance getting Butch back to the mansion and he knew his only chance was sitting amoung them. 

Seeing that Oswald was engaged in conversation with a socialite on the other side of the club Edward attempted to get the attention of the bartender from his hinding spot in the entrance way. After a several attepmts he caught the bartenders eye and pointed to Caroline who was sitting on the end of the line of the group at the bar. He watched tentativly as the bartender tapped the copper haired driver on the shoulder and gestured over towards where Edward has hiding. 

She spun around to see who it was that sought her attention. Edward double checked to make sure Oswald was still distracted and wouldn't see him before gesturing for Caroline to join him in the hiding place. She nudged Vee and excused herself before making her way to join Edward.

"Hiding in the stairwell and clearly not wanting the boss to see you? I can't wait to hear what this is about Mr. N."

"I need you to drive me home," Edward stated attempting to sound as innocent as possible. He knew she would have to see Butch eventually but once she saw him with her own eyes it would be easier than trying to explain. Out of all of their associates he knew she would handle this situation the best, she was by far the most level headed of the group, plus she had the car.

"I'm sure the boss won't mind you wanting to ditch early but the fact that we are having this conversation in the stairwell tells me there is something you don't want him to know," she stated suspiciously. 

"I just don't want to worry him," Edward attempted, he just needed to convince her to come down to the street with him so she would see for herself. He fidgeted with his glasses before he could help himself, a tell that he knew Caroline would easily have spotted.

She eyed him up and down suspiciously. "Don't you normally just go hide up in his office until he's ready to leave?" 

"Normally yes," Edward was starting to become nervous at how long he had left Butch alone downstairs but he really didn't want to put Caroline's nose out of joint by going as far as to order her to drive him home. "But, there's something else," he whispered giving in, "probably best if I just show you." As much as he didn't want to include anyone else in this secret he couldn't think of any other way to get Butch home without drawing unwanted attention. She let out a sigh at this news but allowed him to lead her down the stairs to the ally. 

Edward let out a heavy sigh of relief as he pushed open the door and saw that Butch was where he had left him, still amusing himself with the cuff link. 

"What the _fuck_?" were the only words the driver was able to manage as she stood staring at the creature. Edward stood by her side continuing to marvel at the sheer absurdness of the sight before him. "Is that?" Caroline eventually managed.

"Butch Gilzean, yes," Edward finished for her walking over to stand beside the large man. "I need you to help me get him back to the mansion." 

"What, me? No way," she began backing away from Edward and the beast, "I don't want anything to do with whatever, _this_ , is and what you have planned for it, him, whatever." She turned to head back to the stairs but was stopped by the amused laugh from Butch, drawing her attention back towards him.

"Is he playing with one of your cuff links?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Edward could hear a hint of curiosity creeping up in her voice.

"And loving every moment of it," he said grinning brightly. He held out his hand to gesture that she could approach, like giving someone permission to pat a friendly dog. Curiosity getting the better of her she approached to examine Butch closer.

"Wait, is that a gunshot wound in his head?" she inquired leaning down to inspect the wound. 

"I think so," Edward grinned unable to contain his excitement about the growing mystery of Butch's appearance. 

"I guess the rumors were true, Ms Kean got him good. Not good enough though," she added under her breath. "And you're not planning on telling Mr C about him?" she asked, straightening up and turning to face Edward. He could tell she was slightly unnerved by how much joy he was taking in this situation. Edward composed himself and attempted to be as reassuring as possible. 

"Oswald would not, see this in the same way I would," Edward reasoned, "best not to trouble him with it until necessary. If I have some time to examine Butch by myself then perhaps I can provide answers rather than unnecessary problems. Wouldn't want to worry him needlessly." He smiled sweetly at her hoping that this would be enough to convince her. "So if you bring the car around I can get him home without Oswald or anyone else seeing," he offered in a reassuring tone.

"I guess I can't technically say no, you being my boss and all," she sighed heavily scratching the back of her head. "But let's get one thing straight," she added becoming serious, "if that thing ruins any part of the car interior, no one will ever find your body."

"That's fair," Edward agreed admiring the spark in her. 

"I'd better go back and tell the others I'm taking, you home," she said truning to towards the club. Edward opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry, I'll make up an excuse," she called back over her shoulder before he could say anything. 

She returned shortly with the car, pulling up beside Edward who continued to sit happily observing Butch's almost child like habits. He managed to coax Butch into the back of the car with relative ease. Edward was learning to keep things as simple as possible with his new friend and loving every moment of it. Once inside and on their way Edward decided to finally inspect the medical band that was around Butch's wrist in case it yielded further clues. 

"Cyrus Gold," he read aloud, confused as to why this was the name displayed on the tag. "Mean anything to you?" he asked Caroline.

"Never heard it before," she responded looking back through the rear vision mirror, "only ever knew him as Butch Gilzean." 

"It appears there is more to our ape friend than any of us knew." Edward filled with further excitement at the unexpected riddle that Butch, or Cyrus, was developing into. "Isn't that right you big ugly moron?" Edward asked teasingly at Butch who simply grunted in response. "I can get used to this," Edward laughed. 

"Just remember Mr N, that thing could break your neck at any moment," Caroline shot back at him. "Stay on your guard." 

"Noted," Edward responded.

Once back at the mansion Caroline assisted Edward in coxing Butch out of the car and around the back garden. Luckily the car interior had gone unscratched so Edward had escaped the drivers wrath, for now. 

"Where exactly are we taking him?" Caroline asked as the rounded the side of the house towards the back garden.

"The one place on the property no one ever goes," Edward grinned and pointed towards the small wooden garden shed that sat towards the back of the simple yet well maintained yard. 

"You're going to keep him in the _shed?_ Caroline asked flatly. "Isn't that a bit cruel?" 

"Nonsense, he'll be fine," Edward assured her. "Won't you big fella?" Edward asked Butch with and encouraging grin and nod. Butch nodded back slowly, an action that was more an imitation of Edward's than one of his own free will. "See, he agrees" Edward stated happily. 

"You are enjoying this way too much," Caroline observed. "Well, I did my bit, I'm going to head back now if it's all the same to you." 

"You have, been very helpful Ms Fowler, I cannot express my gratitude enough. I owe you one," he said in earnest. 

"Just don't make me transport anymore zombies in my car behind the bosses back and we're square." 

"Done," he said grinning at her. 

 

Edward cleared a space in the shed, pushing all the tools to the corner of the room so that there was ample room for Butch to sit and lay in the center. 

"Mr Nygma?" a voice called out causing Edward to drop a rake he was trying to re-position, causing a loud clatter. Butch let out a low grunting laugh as Edward flailed around trying to minimize the noise but somehow causing more. 

"Shhh!" Edward hissed as quietly as he could at Butch before making his way to the doorway. Outside, with a look of suspicion and concern on her face, stood Olga, Oswald's house keeper. Edward swung the shed door closed behind him in hopes that it would drown out any noise Butch may make. In his attempt to get Butch settled he had completely forgotten about Olga being in the house. 

"Is late," she observed, eyeing him up and down, "I hear car pull up but then no one come inside. Why are you in garden shed and not at club with Mr Kapulput?"

"Well," Edward began trying his best to remain calm under Olga's piercing gaze. "I was at the club but, I wasn't feeling well so wanted to come home, and I figured that-" he could feel himself beginning to stammer and become more nervous as Olga continued to stare at him, one eyebrow raised. "I figured that some fresh night air would do me good so I should sit out here instead of inside. So, I'm looking for..." his mind raced to think of a suitable object, "bug zapper! I'm looking for the bug zapper." He hoped that this would be enough to convince her and was relieved to finally see her nod. 

"Is there anything I can get for you? Tea perhaps?" She asked dryly, he was sure she wasn't convinced. 

"Actually, yes, tea thank you, and something to eat perhaps? I didn't get a chance to at the club," he lied. 

"I will prepare something," she stated and began to make her way back inside. 

Edward needed a few more things from the house so made his way quietly inside once he was satisfied Olga was busy in the kitchen where she would not be able to see him raiding the linen cupboard for spare blankets and pillows. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she discovered them missing but by then he would be able to feign ignorance, perhaps blame someone like Ivy or Selina.  
Once back inside the shed he lay the blankets and pillows down, it wasn't going to be the most comfortable but currently he wasn't even sure if Butch would notice. He located a bug zapper, having to now stick to his lie, and waited outside for Olga who returned with a prepared plate of food and his tea. She left him in peace without further questioning but he noticed her subtle glance back towards the shed before returning inside. He returned to Butch with the plate and placed it in front of him. 

"What I lack in bedding can easily be made up with Olga's cooking," he announced as he watched Butch sniff each individual piece of food before devouring it. 

"Appetite normal, check" Edward stated to himself watching Butch curiously.

Once Butch had eaten everything on the plate Butch began to rise to his feet. "Oh, dear, no no no, big guy, you're staying here," Edward stammered as he put himself between Butch and the door. "This is your, well, _home_ ," Edward tried attempting to get through to Butch who he still wasn't even sure could understand him. "You know, home? Can you even say that word, home?" 

Butch did not reply except for a simple grunt but Edward did notice that he had stopped attempting to leave. Edward gently placed a hand on Butch's shoulder and gestured for the creature to return to the center of the space. Giving into the pressure on his shoulder Butch sat down heavily on the blankets Edward had laid out. Before Edward realized what was happening Butch had seized his wrist and pulled him down roughly beside him on the floor. 

"You could have just asked" Edward snapped pulling his arm out of Butch's grasp and cradling it. He let out a heavy sigh wondering whether or not he could really get away with keeping him in here. "You'll get used to it," Edward offered looking at the creatures glossy eyes. "I know it's not ideal but its better than the streets. If I still owned my own place I could have taken you there." Edward though about his old apartment, it was true that living with Oswald in the mansion was more then he could ever ask for but a small part of him still yearned for his own space, that cozy little apartment on Grundy that had once been his. 

"Grundy," he offered, "interesting name for a street, most likely comes from the poem." Edward stopped instinctively, it was at this point that most people would silence him but Butch remained silent, instead staring with an amused expression. "Let me see," Edward began going over the lyrics in his head. "Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday," he recited in a sing song voice. Butch let out an amused laugh, Edward theorized that the rhyme must have been appealing to him. "Solomon _Grundy_ , born on a _Monday_ ," Edward repeated emphasizing the rhyme. Butch let out another laugh and Edward couldn't help but laugh himself at the joy the creature was taking in the simple rhyme. After an hour or so of repeating all the different verses, one for each day of the week, Edward noticed that his companion was starting to fall asleep. Edward continued the rhyme softly until he was sure the creature was asleep. Pulling the blanket up so it was covering Butch he sat back, leaning against the work bench. He pulled out a note book and began to furiously write down everything he had observed since finding Butch in the ally way. He had several running theories and tomorrow would prove important in the progress of his bonding with and examination of Butch. Trust would be the first thing he would have to establish so that-

Cutting through the silence of the evening came the sound of a car pulling into the front driveway and the distant noise of people singing and carrying on at an alarming level. It had to be Oswald being dropped off before the others returned to the second estate where Ivy had taken up residence. Realizing that he had to be inside waiting for Oswald, Edward made sure the blanket was pulled up tight around Butch and tried convinced himself that his new friend would sleep soundly through the night. He fastened the shed door before making his way around the side of the house to intercept Oswald in the driveway.

 

***** 

 

As Oswald exited the car he waved one final farewell to his associates who had all had far too much to drink.

"Have a good evening boss," Caroline said, tipping her cap as she closed the car door behind him. "Tell Mr N I hope he feels better." 

"I must thank you again, Ms Fowler, for taking him home. Although I am still shocked that he didn't come and tell me personally that he had taken ill." He raised an eyebrow at the driver to see if it roused any kind of telling response from her. She remained straight faced under his gaze however.

He looked over to see Edward appearing from around the side of the house, striding towards Oswald to greet him. 

"What were you doing around there?" Oswald asked shooting him a suspicious glance. He wasn't about to accuse Edward of anything but his sudden departure from the club and his appearance from around the side of the house were deviations for regular routine and for Edward it was telling. 

“Just getting some fresh air," Edward explained. "I heard you arriving in the car so here I am. Shall we?” Edward held out his arm which Oswald accepted happily. 

“I hope you’re feeling better, my love," Oswald responded reassuringly not wanting Edward to catch on to any suspicion. "I was worried when Caroline said you needed to leave.”

“Yes, much better now. The night air did me good.” Edward responded, rushed and clearly distracted he shot a nervous glance towards Caroline. Oswald followed his gaze to the driver who smiled weakly and nodded before climbing back into the driver's seat faster than normal. Oswald smiled to himself, one of Edward's most endearing features was how he thought he was being subtle. 

“I’m sure a good nights rest will do you even better,” Oswald exclaimed as they walked together towards the house. 

Edward assisted him up the stairs and once in the privacy of the bedroom Oswald began to remove Edward’s clothing, one layer at a time. Edward, who normally took such joy in their night time ritual was clearly not paying attention at all. Once undressed and under the covers Oswald pushed himself in close against Edward, nuzzling Edward's cheek and planting soft kisses along it as Edward continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

"Aren't you going to ask me how the rest of my night went?" Oswald asked softly into Edward's ear. 

"Hmm?" Edward responded, tearing his gaze away from the roof and rolling over so he was facing Oswald. "Of course, I'm sorry, how did the rest of the night go, did the others drink too much?" As Oswald replied with the nights events he noticed Edward's attention begin to slip once more as he began to intently stare at a place just above Oswald's head. "And then Jim Gordon came in and confessed his undying love for me. We're getting married next Tuesday," Oswald stated in feign excitement to test if Edward was listening or not. He watched in silence as Edward simply nodded complicity to this information, humming a noise of recognition that Oswald had spoken. "You're invited of course," Oswald continued, his fake excitement rapidly becoming more sarcastic, "that is if you can stand to see me in the arms of another man without making a scene". Edward simply nodded once more, still intently staring ahead completely lost in thought. 

Just as Oswald was about unleash his full sarcastic rage onto his lover a noise from outside startled them both. A distinct banging could be heard from somewhere outside. Without warning Edward sat bolt upright turning to look in the direction of the window. 

"Hey!" Oswald protested as he became dislodged from Edward who was now climbing out of the bed at an alarming speed. Oswald had been suspicious earlier but this was taking it to confirmed levels of foul play. He watched as Edward pulled back the curtains and strained to see down into the garden. "I'm sure it's nothing," Oswald speculated, trying to reassure Edward. "Come back to bed." He could hear Edward humming nervously. 

"Better to be safe than sorry," Edward stated running across the room and throwing on a dressing gown. "I'll check it out. Be right back." Edward was out the door before Oswald could question him. Oswald narrowed his eyes, there was definitely something going on but Oswald could not find the energy to go chasing after Edward this late at night. Rolling onto his side he waited impatiently for Edward's return. Fifteen minutes later Edward returned, mumbling to himself under is breath.

"What was it?" Oswald inquired feigning concern. 

"Oh, nothing," Edward responded as he climbed back under the covers, "you were right, I was just overreacting." Edward began to run his fingers through Oswald's hair. "Sorry I've been so distracted tonight, I've got a lot on my mind, you know how it is."

"I've got an idea," Oswald replied. "Why don't I give you something else to think about?" He slid his hand down the curve of Edward's back and pushed himself in as close as he could, kissing Edward fiercely. Edward wasted no time responding with equal fervour, rolling Oswald onto his back so he could pin him down. Just as Oswald began tugging at Edward's pajama bottoms, they once again found themselves interrupted by the mysterious banging noise from outside. Cursing loudly, Edward began pushing himself up off of Oswald.

"Okay, what is going on, Ed?" Oswald demanded as he watched Edward climb off the side of the bed without another word, searching for where he had left the dressing gown. 

"I'll explain later!" Edward called as he once again dashed out of the bedroom to attend to whatever it was.

Oswald let out an exhausted sigh as he fell back against his pillow. He closed his eyes and listened, to the noise outside, definitely a distinctive sound, a banging with _purpose_. Before he could decided if he was going to go out and pursue Edward he began to drift to sleep and decided it was better to just deal with it in the morning. 

When he awoke to the sun creeping in through the window he was not surprised to see Edward was not in the bed with him. Whether Edward had come back to bed at all he was unsure but he supposed he should begin attempting to find out the answer. 

Once downstairs he found that Olga had already begun to lay out breakfast. She entered with a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"Olga have you seen Ed, is he here?" Oswald inquired. 

"He is outside, in garden shed," she replied flatly, not looking up from her table setting duties. "Has been doing something in there since he came home early from club last night. Slept in there all night."

"Olga, come with me" Oswald ordered turning on his heel and making his way towards the back door. 

Oswald stepped out into the warm morning air and made his way along the stone path to where the small garden shed sat at the back of the garden. He arrived just in time to see Edward, backing out of the shed doorway talking to what Oswald assumed must be someone or something inside. Oswald stopped several feet away, still unnoticed by Edward.

"Nice morning for a stroll in the garden," Oswald called happily to Edward. "We really should utilize it more." Oswald watched in delight as his unannounced appearance startled Edward who turned around at an alarming speed, arms spread in an attempt to block the doorway, eyes wide with shock. 

"Oswald, what are you doing out here," Edward stammered as he nervously pushed his glasses up his nose, attempting to compose himself. 

"Olga," Oswald called over his shoulder. "Fetch the breakfast things and set them up on the patio table. Mr Nygma and I will be taking breakfast outside this morning." He turned back with a stern but amused grin on his face, he loved nothing more than watching Edward squirm under his gaze. "Are you going to tell me what it is you are hiding in there?" Oswald asked innocently, "or will I have to ask you again?" He watched as Edward shifted uneasily on his feet considering what the right cause of action was. 

"If I show you, you have to promise not to get mad," Edward answered nervously. 

"No," Oswald responded, fully aware that Edward feeling the need to hide something from him in the shed was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to get angry about. 

Edward let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, just, keep an open mind," Edward said resignedly as he moved back into the shed. "And try not to make any loud noises, it might upset him."

_Him_ , Oswald though, oh god that meant it was some kind of animal. What Edward produced was however the last thing Oswald would have ever imagined. 

Ten minutes later, Oswald still in shock, they sat at the garden setting, watching what Oswald could only describe as the reanimated corpse of Butch Gilzean sitting happily on the lawn prodding at a caterpillar that was crawling along his leg. Oswald had refrained from yelling, the absurdness of the situation too much to cause him anger. Instead he found himself confused more than anything else.

"Isn't he fascinating," Edward gushed, sipping his tea before spreading a think layer of jam across his pastry. 

"That's not exactly what I'd call it," Oswald responded not looking away from Butch who had now coaxed the caterpillar onto his finger. "And you, have no idea how he got like this?" Oswald queried. 

"Nope, only working with several theories at the moment. I'll begin further investigation once Solomon is settled in."

"What, Solomon? _Settled in_?" Oswald began to protest but was interrupted by Butch calling out to them. 

"Solomon! Grundy!" Butch boomed happily from the lawn looking up at them. 

"He's taken quite a shine to that name," Edward said happily. "It's stuck, and I've never liked the name _Butch_ anyway. So Solomon Grundy it is."

"Ed, you seem to be under some pretense that you are _keeping_ him?" 

"Why not?" Edward asked looking somewhat hurt. "You've got your gang of henchmen and freaks. Why can't I have one? Besides, the team is lacking in the muscle department." Edward sipped almost _victoriously_ at his tea without looking at Oswald.

Oswald pondered this for a while, it was true that Butc-, _Grundy_ , was no more weird than say Fries or Bridget and this was Gotham after all, it wasn't the worst company they could keep. Looking over at Edward he saw the delight in his face as he watched Grundy, fascinated by his every move. Edward had been struggling to fit in with the group since joining them, perhaps this was a way of giving him something of his own rather than them trying to share everything together.

"Fine," Oswald agreed. Edward let out a gasp of excitement and leaned over seizing Oswald in a tight hug. "But you have to look after him. Make sure he get's enough exercise, doesn't wreck any of the furniture." 

"Of course," Edward grinned excitedly. 

"I don't want to see or hear of Olga having to tidy up after him," Oswald warned, raising an eyebrow. Edward shook his head as he stood full of energy and made his way over to sit alongside Grundy on the lawn. Oswald let out a sigh and shook his head at whatever madness had possessed him to allow this, _love_ he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I hope to write a second chapter in this sequence for the "Jealousy" prompt day.
> 
> Thanks again to [Irisbleufic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic) for letting me write for Caroline!
> 
> The full [Solomon Grundy poem.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_Grundy) For those who are interested.


End file.
